Stephanie Davis
Stephanie Davis is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 17. She entered the House on Day 1, and left on Day 32 as runner-up of the series. Background Stephanie is best known for playing Sinead O'Connor in the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks from 2010, before her contract was terminated in 2015 due to her reckless behaviour. She also competed in the 2010 BBC talent-search Over the Rainbow. Profile 'What do you think is the public perception of you? '''Horrendous. The press have absolutely killed me off. I’ve had the worst few years of my life, to the point that I’ve picked myself up that many times, I’ve said ‘I can’t do this anymore’. This is probably the biggest, scariest thing I can do – I’m putting myself out there, I’m vulnerable, I’m on my own, they could absolutely annihilate me if they wanted to. I think people think I’m like my character, but I couldn’t be any more different. When people do meet me, they’re shocked to see what I’m really like. I just want to be myself on the show, for me and to make my family proud! '''Did they mind you doing this? '''Oh God, yeah. My dad was like ‘What are you doing, sit down, let’s talk about this!’ I just wanted to show everyone this is me – will you please give me a break now, and realise I hate confrontation, I’m not an alcoholic and I want to have a laugh. '''What about the stories about you being an alcoholic? '''Not true. I’m a 22 year old girl and I go out at the weekend, but I don’t have a drink for my breakfast. Hopefully people we see what I’m really like. '''It must be difficult for your boyfriend Sam to read negative things about you? '''No, because he’s the opposite to me, he’s very laid back and says ‘Let them write what they want – I know who you are, they’re all going to know what you’re like by the end of ''Big Brother.’ He’s fully supportive. I’m proper loved up, it’s sickening. 'You could potentially be away from him for up to a month. Do you think you’ll handle that ok? '''When I said goodbye to him, it was like someone died. Even if I go for a poo, we speak to each other – there are no boundaries. I love him to bits, he’s been my rock. But people go to war, and don’t see their family for six months, and don’t have a clue what they’re up to. At least he can see me on TV – I know he’s going to be there at the other side of the door. People go through a lot worse. I’m doing this for us – we’ve got an exciting year coming up together. He desperately just wants people to see why he loves me. '''What do you think your role will be in the House? '''I can’t cook to save my life, and I can’t clean. I will try – I want to go in as a girl and come out a woman. But I think I’m going to be the fun one, I always am. I never stop talking – I talk too fast, mum’s always telling me to slow down and breathe! '''Have you seen the names of any rumoured housemates? '''Yeah. I know quite a few, two of them don’t speak. I think there’s going to be an argument on the first night between two of them and Danniella. If David, Scott and Jonathan are in I’m going to stick with them. I’m friends with David – even though he’s crazy and out there, I’ve got to look after him because he’s like my granddad. Jonathan I think I’ll get on with because he’s from America – he doesn’t know anyone and I know him a little bit. I’m like his only friend in the UK that he can stick with. I know Scott, and I think we’ll sit together with a coffee watching them have it out. '''Do you not see yourself getting involved with the arguments then? '''The only thing I will get involved with is when people are disrespectful to the older housemates – you should always have respect for your elders. I’m going to have to finally stick up for myself. I’m a bit of a weakling, Sam’s always telling me to stick up for myself. I think this will be good because it’ll give me some backbone. '''There’s a few single people – is there likely to be any romance? '''I think Scott and Megan would definitely get it on. She’s quite fit. I don’t mind being the matchmaker for them, I just don’t want to be the third wheel. I’d love to try and get them onto it. I know what Scott’s like – he’s a ladies’ man, and Megan doesn’t take any crap, so he’d have to put his bad ways behind him. But she’s a beautiful girl so I don’t know why they wouldn’t… that’s something for me to do. I think I could create romance, like the naughty Tinkerbell, bouncing about. '''Have you got any bad habits that might wind other people up? '''Quite a few. I talk too much and I don’t stop. In the nighttime, I make this scratchy noise in my throat which I think people will hate me for. '''Is there anything Sam has asked you to do or not to do? '''He’s just asked me not to get involved when people come to blows and he’s told me not to get walked over. '''Is he happy for you to get in your bikini and get in the hot tub? '''Yeah, but I won’t be – it’s January, it’s freezing! '''Would you like to win? '''I’ve never won anything in my life, so it’d be nice to. I used to play Bingo so much with my granddad and never win, it always frustrated me. '''There was a story circling round saying you were promising to spill the beans on the Zayn Malik relationship, is that true? '''It’s rubbish, I’m not about to spill beans. It was years ago, I don’t know why people are still bothered. Zayn is a good guy and I’ve not a bad word to say about him, and I know he’s not got a bad word to say about me. It lasted 5 months – is that even a relationship? It ended well. I hope he’s happy now he’s left – I think that’s the best thing he could have done for himself. I hope he votes for me! '''Final tabloid rumour – have you had a fall out with Danniella? '''No. I don’t know where these things come from. '''What else does this year hold for you? '''I’ve finished two tracks ready to come out this year. So, doing my music and seeing what the future’s got to hold for me. I’m 22 and from doing all that I’ve done from such a young age, I think I’ve done really well. So I don’t really care what anyone else says about me – I’m proud of myself. Hopefully people will like me in ''Big Brother!Category:Housemate Category:Female Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Runner-up